


【FF14|于桑】麻衣如雪（END）

by cacata



Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 19:05:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: *时间线3.2-4.4，含捏造剧情、含血腥暴力、易引发不适场面及阿18，未成年人勿入。





	【FF14|于桑】麻衣如雪（END）

**Author's Note:**

> *近期充更，接下去就要开始填各个中篇赶PDF进度了。  
> *题目自《诗经·国风·曹风》“蜉蝣掘阅，麻衣如雪。心之忧矣，于我归说”。  
> *时间线3.2-4.4，含捏造剧情、含血腥暴力、易引发不适场面及阿18，未成年人勿入。

【0】

“我回来了，这是你要的东西。”

“劳你有心。”

“……下次去哪？不，应该是问，下次，你想在哪里落子？”

“奔晷背斜……北境尖矛厚雪。”

“阿尔菲诺大人他们还在那里。”

“我需要……你在他们身边，追随拂晓之光而行，剑刃亘交成盾。大家为伊修加德变革而做的一切，需你护航并且……暂时不要将目光转向‘我们’。”

“知道了。”

“桑克瑞德。”

“啊。”

“近期……‘我们’的脚印遍布阿巴拉提雅的云端与库尔札斯的雪峰。‘你们’若踩上了它的刺，条件允许，可酣战一场；‘你们’若只是恰巧经过，请你……”

“我就当做‘恰巧经过’，放心吧，绝对不会让那几个家伙察觉到我知道些什么的。还有，于里昂热。”

“请说。”

“对无影拉来的帮手，我不喜欢从你嘴里听到包括你在内的‘我们’这个词。”

桑克瑞德扭紧护臂的绑带，接着松开发环，等于里昂热替他归齐几缕在奔波中岔出来的长发再箍上。

他知道于里昂热在自己身后退了一点点。

“……事实上是……”

“我马上就得赶回伊修加德，还有别的什么要交代和转达吗？”

“你是否有伤，或是不适之处？”

桑克瑞德刚从门边捡起由于萨纳兰的高温而脱掉的防风斗篷，低而淡漠地哼笑。

“不劳领路人挂心……没有。”

【1】

横穿天际而过的大多为有翼双足飞龙，少部分是巫龙和蛇颈龙。

“方向是龙堡参天高地。”桑克瑞德放下望远镜，“看起来暂时对演习的场地没有影响。”

他从瞭望台上一跃而下，环顾着跟随自己在四国联合演习之前进行踩点巡逻的伊修加德士兵。

“请你们增派人手。以场地为中心，方500星码范围内由我负责。近期有关蛮族和蛮神的情报需要直接递交给艾默里克阁下，非常紧急的就找我或者其他拂晓血盟成员。如果在蛮族领地附近发现可疑的五人冒险者小队，千万不要上去硬碰。”

耳孔中的通讯珠响了下，桑克瑞德随手按着，接收通讯对面发来的讯息。

“……我还有别的事。”他没去回答通讯珠。告别同行的士兵后，他从大审门折回伊修加德，先在云雾街买走自己进行下一步行动所需要的工具。

再走出大审门时桑克瑞德已是寻常行商人的打扮，脸上涂着一层灰，防风斗篷破破烂烂。他和等待进出大审门之前必须经过货物检查的其他行商人混在一起，偶尔交换两卷烟草，吞吐着烟雾同时闲聊近期见闻。但当这些行商人准备通关，想起要叫上桑克瑞德时，又不见了桑克瑞德的踪影。

快到傍晚，大审门的守卫交班，前来换班的士兵比平常晚到两分钟，到岗时不住和上一班道歉。这个晚到的士兵在岗位上呆了一个多小时，等到中央高地下起小雪，放行了两辆货车和一支商队后，这个士兵又突然不见了，导致通关队伍在大审门前滞留了半个多小时。其他岗哨守卫找了又找，最后才在休息室一角找到这名士兵。

“你怎么在这里睡着了？”岗哨守卫呵斥道，“擅离职守，跑到这里来睡觉？”

“对、对不起！……我睡了多久？”

“快一小时了！”

“快、快一小时？”这个倒霉的士兵张口结舌，一走出休息室，就更加摸不着头脑，“天已经黑了？我在这儿睡的时候才……才是下午啊？”

桑克瑞德缩紧自己的脚尖，不让这些卫兵发觉自己的藏身地点，等这些人都离开休息室，他才从壁炉和房梁之间滑下地面，翻出窗外。

“你要放行的商队已经进城。”他脱去斗篷，用指甲在通讯珠上敲击出一串碎声，不等通讯珠彼端有什么回音，就在风雪里消匿了身影。

【2】

桑克瑞德赶到发生事故的现场，那里已经有别的士兵在看守了。

“啊！阁下，按您说的，这是蛮族袭击旅行者的案件，所以先找您过来……”

“被袭击的旅行者在哪？”

“已经死得没有人样了……看，就差身首分离。太凶暴了，这是鸟人族干的好事吗？”

“随身物品就这么多？”

“我们到这里的时候就这么多——哎呀，您要去追那些袭击者吗？我建议您先不要着急，它们全都是精兵……阁下！”

“你们先撤回去，上报给神殿骑士，给附近的岗哨发警报，严禁落单的旅行者在没有岗哨和巡逻兵的野道上行走。”

“是、好的。那您……”

“不用管我，我去找点东西而已。”

桑克瑞德快跑着躲开伊修加德巡逻兵的视线，在树丛中披上斗篷，仔细地将长发收进兜帽。

袭杀旅行者的不只有鸟人族，桑克瑞德粗粗看过伤口和现场的痕迹，能找到人类参与其中的线索。按照于里昂热的消息，这大约是那精灵和暗之战士找来运送某个信物的暗桩本身就惹上过旧仇的结果。人是死了，信物也被袭击者连同其他行李一道劫走，接下来大约就是暗之战士小队要来歼击这群袭击者了。

通讯珠对面传出一小段敲击声。

『他们已向案发地出发。』

桑克瑞德短促地敲下：“知道。”

他无声地跳上巨石，挑着落脚点，沿高处奔跑，追到能眺见鸟人族精兵的距离，再绕开它们，换几个角度观察它们的战力构成，同时给通讯珠对面的人报一个信号。

“回头我会把东西扔在树下。不管我放跑多少人，都必须提醒他们不能再往前追。”

他追至精兵小队前方，背着光隐藏好，架起一柄手弩。弩箭射出之时他也乘着雪滑下斜坡，脚下冲刺将积雪和泥石硬块踢得飞溅，双刀划出的刀风在他周围形成屏障，格掉敌人的流矢。

【3】

于里昂热听说暗之战士取回来的布包上有干涸的血迹，眉毛微微一扬。

“内容物是否被污染？”他的双手束在宽大的袖口中，底下握成拳。但艾里迪布斯还在一旁听着，于里昂热也没有给对方看到这双手发力的痕迹，“若有，请以净水清洗。”

暗之战士在通讯对面回答说内容物完好，于里昂热便松了口气。

“多半是送货人临死前沾上的……这一支发起袭击的鸟人族精兵与人类强盗勾结，伊修加德士兵又在附近来回警戒……请你们尽快离原地远去，不作多余停留，也不要引起士兵们的注意。”

艾里迪布斯原本在一旁翻看禁书，忽然抬头开口问道：“这不是要那个送货人转给托佐尔·法托特尔的信物吗？被鸟人族自己抢走，你又从鸟人族手里抢回……它们还会听你的话？”

于里昂热报以淡淡一瞥：“伊修加德历史转折，大典前后，歼灭游猎无辜平民的歹徒为骑士的职责……与我们何干？”

他抖开袖口，露出已经松弛指尖，左手食指抚着右手的拇指。

“不识趣的鸟人族已退，伊修加德骑士游荡如觅食工蚁……这信物夹在送货人的行李之间，未得进赛尔法特尔溪谷一星码就由我们回收……鸟人族并不清楚它们都抢夺了什么，而我们又夺回了什么。冲突，只在它们与库尔札斯地区之间发生，而我们……仍照原计划，换一名送货人送去信物。”

他看不出艾里迪布斯的表情，自己也保持着古井无波的姿态，娓娓道来。

“届时我依旧是‘诚意与鸟人族交好、传递请神之箴的天使信徒’……就这点来说，阁下没什么可担心的吧。”

“计划看起来越滴水不漏，越让人起疑心啊。”

“是么。”

“你怎么知道那附近有伊修加德的巡逻兵，又怎么知道他们一定会在发现旅行者被劫后立即采取追击袭击者的行动？”

“我依照您的要求身兼数职，艾里迪布斯阁下。”于里昂热将十指交在一起，“从十五年前开始，我的任务就是观六路而听八方。即使棋局形如散沙，何处之兵升变，何处之车易位……我虽未必可控全局全形，至少，我可知全局全形。”

他对艾里迪布斯笑了笑：“不然，您找我来做这‘领路人’……就白费功夫了。”

【4】

当晚桑克瑞德顺路抵达北部林区，在秋瓜浮村的旅馆屋顶上望着树海连绵，试着从暗之战士和于里昂热的角度去考虑他们可能会设计出的路线。

桑克瑞德扶着腰间的刀柄，闭上眼睛。视野被遮蔽的范围之外，暮色随倦鸟的翅膀擦过天穹，晚风扇起绿浪，裹着灶火煨熟饭菜的香气。

通讯珠响了一段，是人类指甲敲击硬壳发出的声音。

『我在你正下方的房间。』

桑克瑞德从屋檐边上溜进那个房间，正碰见于里昂热反闩上门。

“他们不在这？”桑克瑞德指的是与这精灵一起外出的暗之战士。

“忙碌数天，偷得小半日喘息。”

“该拿的东西都拿好了吧。”

“没有问题。”于里昂热脱去长袍，只穿着底衫，简略喝下两口水，“那么你呢？”

他尖锐地望着桑克瑞德的左侧腰部，意图让男人对自己外套上的暗色污渍作出解释。

“这不是我的血。”

桑克瑞德耸耸肩，扯开腰带。收纳短刀的皮套在腰带和绑带被抽离时一并摔下，嘭地沉重地一声掉了一地。

“要不我们先吃点什么……”

男人打断了精灵：“动作快点。”

他主动贴上去，拉着于里昂热的鬓角交换着亲吻，也让亲吻之间涎液快速滋生，只是唇舌交接就能造出湿重的水声。他将手塞进精灵的嘴角，让于里昂热的嘴张开一些，接走溢出的唾液涂抹在自己皮裤被性器撑起的位置上，描出轮廓，再俯下身敞开精灵的长袍，舌头描摹对方内裤下的线条，用湿迹使那根柱体凸显出来。

他同时揉着自己的和于里昂热的阴茎，只隔着布料就让柱体湿淋淋地张扬起来，牙尖嗟着内裤啃上铃口，舌头灵活一翻，“啵滋”地一下，就这样收束起布料把阴茎浅浅包合进口腔，同时瞄见于里昂热紧缩起来的腿部肌肉，伸出同样湿黏的手指在上头按了按。

于里昂热的指头插进了男人的长发，要求他抬起头来，吮着这张塞满淫靡味道的嘴。

“害怕吗？”

桑克瑞德看这精灵瞳色深沉，一时读不透对方的想法。

“我可以做你布局的子，思考的权力只给你，而我不作选择。现在就连我也不会给你任何除了行动利弊以外的建议，你相信什么、你笃定什么而不走错一步，只靠你自己。”

桑克瑞德错开于里昂热的亲吻，拇指拧着内裤的布画着面前沉甸甸的双囊：“害怕吗？”

他被于里昂热不声不响地拖到床边，双腿还未碰到被褥就被对方抓住脚腕、脱去长靴和皮裤。润滑由于里昂热随身带的软质膏药完成，后穴仅是稍稍适应了两根指头便直接吞进了整根阴茎，容纳显得颇为困难。但于里昂热选择如此，桑克瑞德也咬着牙忍耐下来，直到身后的精灵调好姿势和角度，由缓渐快地律动。

桑克瑞德想往前挪一挪，让于里昂热也到床榻上来，至少在做爱时也达到休息的效果而非辛苦地站在一旁。但他的手掌刚撑起一点，于里昂热就低声反对着，双臂支在男人的脖子旁，一下子扣上他的手背，前倾的重量全压过来；如果不是身后以插在甬道内的性器和分着男人双腿的膝盖撇去一部分重心，这只手背离的骨头或许马上能被压断。

“……我不知道。”

和填塞在体内的性器一样，于里昂热的五指也满满地填着桑克瑞德这一只手的空隙。精灵自后方濡湿男人的发丝和耳廓，在抽插逐渐加快时也吻着他的肩窝和脊骨的凹陷。汗滴下来，针似地扎着桑克瑞德的皮肤令他打了个激灵，也在稍微有些走偏了的感知中听出这精灵的嗓音除了情欲，还有不易忽视的疲倦。

“……我不知道……”于里昂热说。

桑克瑞德吃力地翘起臀部，不让自己的性器被残忍压进床里，挣来一丝透气的机会。然而于里昂热很快就掐住他的腰，直撞得男人的腰软塌下去，想接应的话也变成含混咕哝。

没被扣紧的手揉乱了床单，皮肤因小臂肌肉鼓起而缩紧，干在上面的血迹被扯裂，桑克瑞德这才想起来他们都没洗澡，沁出的汗想必也混着泥灰。

“快一点。”他凝视着这块来自敌人的血迹，好像只有这么做，他才能记得住这仅仅是一场发泄式的交欢，绝非卸去一日劳苦后，含着甜蜜温存的旖旎纠缠。桑克瑞德目不转睛地盯着它，眼底还有皱巴巴的床单，“快一点，于里昂热。”

他将自己的脸埋到这些褶皱中；于里昂热压抑着喘息，男人也只轻轻地哼着声。

事后他们沉默地互相搓洗后背，短时间内一口气完成沐浴更衣的流程。

“演习顺利的话，就是庆典。龙巢里的啸声越来越频繁，和尼德霍格的决战也不远了。”

桑克瑞德将装备装回原位，仅给于里昂热替他束好发辫。

“给暗之战士留下的时间不算多。于里昂热，你不能悔棋，现在告诉大家还来得及。”

束发的铁环勒到位置，于里昂热将双手搭在男人肩上。

“不达将位便坦然谱面……已然与悔棋无二。”

“那你——”

桑克瑞德一扭头，猛地对上精灵的双眼，被其中流淌着的深色思绪吓了一跳。

他忍了忍，决定先不戳破它。

“……受不了了就说一声。”

【5】

『是阿莉塞大人。』

桑克瑞德敲了下通讯珠，嘴上则与阿尔菲诺等人话别。

“眼下伊修加德的事务暂时稳定，我也该去看看‘那群家伙’的动向了吧。放着他们在外头无缘无故地狩猎蛮神，喝杯酒都觉得背后发毛。”

阿尔菲诺同意了，桑克瑞德便轻巧地打了个手势，走出福尔唐府邸前还留下一句“多关心点新任议长啊”。

但他一转弯就将行走的步履换成奔跑。

“怎么才告诉我？”他焦急地敲着通讯珠，“她一直跟着你们吗？”

『时断时续，还有余地。』

“现在你们要去哪？”

『暂离禁书库，在赛尔法特尔溪谷和黑衣森林北部之间……此时我感觉不到她在附近。』

“如果又发现她了，就先想办法甩掉她！”

『我不能出声提醒有她在一旁，须得等你到了……保她平安。』

桑克瑞德冲进租借陆行鸟的棚屋。

“……那先保住你自己。”

『我会的。』

【6】

阿莉塞的情况很糟糕，桑克瑞德没有马上将她的实际伤情转告给那精灵。

“艾默里克阁下让神殿骑士团的医师看护她了。”他敲完一串，手指停在耳边，等待于里昂热给自己下一步的走向。

『地灵族。』

“知道了。”

『但，桑克瑞德，我需要你……在伊修加德。』

“什么？”

『鸟人族的情报由阿莉塞大人带给你们；我猜她会来与我对峙，我将引拂晓到地灵族的领地上去。』

于里昂热敲得很快，桑克瑞德翻译得眉头紧了又紧，还得为了不让护士以为他身体不适而背过身。

『这之后……藏匿于伊修加德的线就要被拔出，我需要你为山之都的骑士做引，保证这一场引爆般的真相不伤及无辜，并精确为阿尔菲诺和阿莉塞大人报备。』

“这样就没有人拖住暗之战士的脚步了，他们比我们快的后果，你想好了吗？”

他从于里昂热坦述自己的计划开始到现在，头一次听到那精灵在通讯珠里的叹息。

『这是我要背负的业障……让它到我身边来吧，桑克瑞德。』

【7】

过了两天，阿莉塞在通讯珠里问他：『等一等，桑克瑞德！这个消息你还告诉过别人么？』

桑克瑞德的语气疑惑：“告诉谁？”

【8】

那之前的之前，桑克瑞德站在沙之家里，头顶着暗黄色的灯光。

“她在星海里消失了。”他对于里昂热转述光之战士的星海见闻，“她消失了……于里昂热。”

他面前的于里昂热偻着身形，护目镜失去了光照，一片混黑。

“你想见她？”过了半晌，这精灵才昏沉似地张嘴问，“想见她，是么？我有办法可以……让你见到她，随之而来的代偿则属于我。但桑克瑞德……我需要你答应我一件事。”

起先桑克瑞德还没听懂于里昂热的计划，可他很清楚这个计划要付出什么。他以为于里昂热想让自己答应保密，谁知这精灵却说：“……不要杀了他们。即使你有机会……也不要杀了他们。”

那之后的之后，他与暗之战士的决战中，迎面而来的除了斧刃，还有一句窃窃私语般的质问：“你知道谁背叛、利用了你们吗？”

桑克瑞德好笑地哼了一下。他还能不知道什么呢？不知道怎么找回敏菲利亚又为什么失去她，不知道怎么挽回过去的轻率自负、离真正的守护还有多远么？

他猜这是暗之战士情急中打乱自己阵脚的法子，暗暗侥幸这个问题问的是自己。

桑克瑞德在耳朵上敲了敲通讯珠。他想于里昂热也是这样，在暗之战士面前像敲脑袋思考一样敲着通讯珠的。

“知道啊。”

然后他反问着暗之战士：“你知道他希望我不要杀了你们么？”

得胜后桑克瑞德也这么告诉对方：“我不会杀了你。”

对于里昂热的计划，桑克瑞德什么都没评价。

【9】

他只在帕帕力莫离去的那晚陪在莉瑟身旁。于里昂热悄悄地敲响了通讯珠，他没有马上回应。

“这不是你的因果，这是我的。”

到了黎明时分，桑克瑞德才敲出响声。

此后拂晓的主力成员远航而去，他和于里昂热代替敏菲利亚，成了在家中守候他们归来的人。萨雷安的谍报部门旁敲侧击地探知到于里昂热曾与艾里迪布斯相近的情报，暗中给桑克瑞德发来消息，要求他出说明，必要时得回萨雷安做当面质询。

“我来监视他。”桑克瑞德在回复里写道，“说到底，这也没妨碍你们观察历史。你想看他记载的历史，抽空我给你们寄过去也无妨。”

男人将回信蜡封起来，用木筒装好，再蜡封第二层，转手交给于里昂热。

“给萨雷安的，帮我寄出去吧。”

于里昂热接过木筒，放在掌心上翻来覆去观察着圆润的筒体，而后放在一旁的桌上。

“明天再寄。”

精灵反手把将桑克瑞德按进椅子里，用软垫垫高男人的腰，调出一个自己一低头就能含到的角度，自己在桑克瑞德两腿间跪下身，解开皮裤的拉链。

桑克瑞德望着对方少见的给自己口交的面容，那张脸既不羞涩也不抗拒，不为自身在做什么打破想象底线的行为而面色泛红，脸上浮起的红色只由于阴茎阻碍呼吸。他不太确定地去抚弄精灵的短发，青灰色从指间像受惊的小虫般跳出，又被抓紧。

“咕……唔……”

他试着动了动腰，前端挤进于里昂热的喉腔，感到对方不适地干呕着，连忙又退了回来。

“别勉强自己啊，喂……”

于里昂热不做声，吞咽得也不熟练，但他记得自己在侵入桑克瑞德身体时双手如何抚慰这根分身，便学着用唇舌去实现那些动作。精灵的脖颈比人族的长而瘦削，为了口交上下移动起来似乎更加艰辛，桑克瑞德几乎能瞧见于里昂热后颈上突起的骨节和青筋快要爆出皮肤，而于里昂热的皮肤总是给他一种很容易被一些潜游其下之负累撑破的错觉。

“别，于里昂热。”桑克瑞德推了推精灵的头，腰身滑下来一点，张开腿自己抠挖着扩张后穴，“直接……这样进来就好。”

然而于里昂热停在远处，嘴边还拉着混搅着唾液和唾液的长丝。

“我利用这些，完成计划后……开释自己、宽慰自己、检视自己……”

桑克瑞德觉得自己听烦了，霍然起身，撕扯着解开他们的衣服。

“离你想通这些还有多久？”男人将于里昂热的阴茎握在手里，讥诮地用自己那根碰了碰它，“我能做的还差多少？”

【10】

“那么，你要跟着去。”

于里昂热用的是肯定的语气，并未出乎男人的预料。

“我知道。”

要到芙朵拉面前去救出可露儿，必须得用上他最擅长的潜入技巧和他先前探查出的路线。桑克瑞德检查完武器，先将无铭擦净后收入刀鞘。

“前路风险极大……不比你独身一人自由来去。请看护好他们……谨慎行事。”

男人扣起战术背带，披上外套，一一查完细节，最后勒紧武器包。

“执行的是你的计划，既然是你的计划就一定没问题。”

“桑克瑞德……”

“我只要知道，你为这个计划全力以赴地调试好干扰器就行了。这是穆恩布瑞达的遗作，要为莉瑟的未来与生命作保。既然是这样，就绝对没有问题。”他在护臂上试了试最短的一把刀，“我只要发挥好这一路上我该起的作用就行了。可我还要确认最后一点……”

桑克瑞德锐利地盯着精灵，微微张开嘴。

于里昂热认出这个口型所代表的开头，安然摇了摇头。

“不是。”

于是桑克瑞德放开手让莉瑟他们往前去了。期间也有极大的危险，只一不慎，就有可能再发生曾让阿莉塞受过重伤的场面，但桑克瑞德知道，这是于里昂热寄托在对穆恩布瑞达的思念上的信念，只有这点，那精灵就绝对不会骗他们。

“就算是利用这些……让你的思念平复一些也好。”

阿尔菲诺抱着可露儿走在后面，桑克瑞德走在前面；于里昂热在远方等着他们归来。

“她做到了。”桑克瑞德对那精灵说，但他不需明说自己指的是谁，他想于里昂热心里清楚。

【11】

取回敏菲利亚的家乡，像是落下了一块大石。那晚桑克瑞德生平第一次躺在“她的家乡”的怀抱中。窗户大开，干燥的风从脸上刮过，在屋里打了个转，幽幽地吹出窗去。

不过他再也见不到她了。遥不可及的第一世界，她知道这个消息吗？

桑克瑞德翻了个身，床头柜上的酒瓶空空地晃了晃。想再拿酒来灌醉自己也无济于事，男人第二次翻身，拢住身旁的于里昂热。

“做一次吧。”他对这精灵耳语，“于里昂热。”

对方沉默着望过来，而后放低视线，从他的脖子开始啃吻起来。无需警戒的身体稍微松弛就能咽下插入的性器，桑克瑞德合上眼睛，随着深处被触碰而轻声呻吟，试着忘掉方才充斥在于里昂热眼神里的东西。

谁不是想从谁身上获得什么呢？

他抬腿勾住于里昂热的腰，感到体内被捅得一紧，脖子上啃咬的感觉也加重了，禁不住呜咽出声。

“我……在……”

于里昂热塞进一个吻，下身急速抽送了几次，将桑克瑞德的舌头吮到自己这边。窗外传来雀鸟拍翅掠过低空的声音，于里昂热也架着男人的腿翻到上方，重量全压了下来，牙床磕上桑克瑞德的嘴唇。

性器沉沉地贯穿而入，桑克瑞德发出含着迷茫与惊恐的低吟，刚合上不久的双眼激得大睁开来，眼角泛起水汽，模模糊糊地映入于里昂热直视过来的目光。

谁才是想从谁身上得到什么的那一个人呢？

他畏惧着打算避开，下巴却被锁在精灵的指节间。他自己招来的情事，唯有老实受制；只不过桑克瑞德清楚得很，只要于里昂热还这么看着他，他就无法完全沉溺于身体相接带来的快乐。

他像是灵魂先生命一步抛弃躯体的濒死者，口中和身体分别承载着欲望的两种表述方式，肢体亦诚实回应着对欲望的诉求，目光却倒转着俯视着自己。他看得清自己攀住精灵肩背的姿势，下身在性器抽离时带出体液、穴口张合、吻痕和齿痕交错；移到双目上则是被剥开了理智、只剩迷离的瞳孔。

他觉得自己看上去沉醉而享受，全然不是自己这一部分灵魂希冀着的维持冷静的模样。

桑克瑞德张了张嘴，却被于里昂热的指头搅着和按着舌根。

“咯——哈啊……”这声音亦充满渴求，换来新一轮操弄，于里昂热刚抽出塞进口中的手指，男人便不舍地舔上去，含着它们仿佛含住另一根性器。

真是失态又无用的一面。桑克瑞德叹着气，不再俯瞰自己。

【12】

他不清楚自己还能撑多久，然而不论他还能撑不撑得住，怀里的物件也一定要完好无损。

『我似乎听到咒语……你在战斗吗，桑克瑞德？』

他习惯地敲敲通讯珠：“不。”

『你还有五分钟。』

“赶得及。”

桑克瑞德算了算时间，从带走启动机关的楔形石到赶至于里昂热所在的机关室，也就一分来钟的路程。加上他的腿伤和失血乏力，他还有两分钟。

他将包裹着楔形石的布包捆在腰间固定，甩掉无铭锋刃上的血，拔出自己能马上拿到的最后一柄短刀，从敌阵正前方起步，绕着三四个掩体猛冲过去。

流矢击穿了他的肩膀，但他的速度不减，躲得开其余的弓箭。对手不多，消耗性的弓矢数量有限，全部扔在身后的话，等他抵达利刃可及的范围内时，这些箭也该射光了。

他先掷出手里的短刀，命中弓箭手的咽喉也夺走了对方的箭袋；折断这些弓箭，箭簇能做短刀用，桑克瑞德没有浪费它们，将它们捅进幻术师的胸口，无铭斩下这名幻术师的手臂。

『桑克瑞德！』于里昂热似乎确认他在战斗了，『快回来这里！』

他不可能带着敌人到那精灵身旁。就算把楔形石交给于里昂热，后者还要赶着解读出上面的密码才能启动机关，如果时间赶不及，这座堡垒坐镇的水库就会崩毁，外泄的水足够淹没山脚下的村镇。

枪术士的长矛刺朝侧方刺来，他无暇敲击通讯珠，只得气急地吼道：“别吵了！做好你的事！”

矛尖扎进了什么地方他也没有在意，只折断枪术士的枪柄和颈骨，踩着对方的头颅跳上掩体顶部，搜寻剩下的咒术师。

然而还有剑术师——这是个结构完整的小队。他想起那个被他扔进角落的剑术师时，盾牌已经砸上了他的背。

他不剩多少时间了，可也不能让于里昂热在这里失败。这只是开始——许许多多漫长的旅途、冒险与危机的序章。他尚且无所牵挂，但那精灵还不行。

他得是能让对方尽其“思考”所能地发挥作用的“行动”。

桑克瑞德低下头，在挥刀时觉得身侧有什么晃来晃去的碍事得紧。他将剑术师的脑袋踢到一边，腾出手摸了摸那儿，随便把晃来晃去的玩意儿塞回身体，再重新稳住捆在腰间的楔形石。

那个咒术师在哪？桑克瑞德伏身一闪，冰箭从颈侧掠过。

【13】

桑克瑞德定了定视线，于里昂热在视野的正前方，只是整个视野的颜色不太对劲，好像红得有些过分。

“我回来了。”桑克瑞德笑笑，解开腰上的布包。

他再睁眼时于里昂热在他上方，面孔却裹在沉沉的黑雾中。

“完事了吗？”桑克瑞德问着，声音听在耳中仿佛隔着境界线的回音，“于里……昂热？”

那精灵的脸突然拉近，额头碰上来，一片冰冷。桑克瑞德被这种冰冷冻结了思维，以为他们失败了，他在这个世界碰到了已经死去了的精灵。

“不……”

他挣扎起来。嘴里满是腥苦，他便扭头吐掉这些妨碍发音的东西，四下触摸面前的精灵族。

而后他被按回什么地方，房间里跑进几个穿着格里达尼亚风格服装的幻术师。桑克瑞德记得他和于里昂热解除机关的堡垒再往南，穿过丘陵地带就能到黑衣森林，这说明他们大概是成功了。

“我准时赶到了，对吧……”

他见于里昂热直起身，给幻术师让出位置。在幻术师身后，这个精灵抬高臂膀，做出一个敲击的手势。

“对。”

桑克瑞德被许多双手包围着，而他只望着精灵高出其他人许多的手指和发顶，试着回给对方笑容。

但他没能做完这个笑容便睡去了，仅在偶尔被剧痛牵扯神经时，感到自己躺在谁的怀里。梦境欺瞒现实之间，桑克瑞德想起很长时间以前，在出发时，于里昂热曾问他是否有伤，是否哪里不适。

他回答说“没有”，接着就有些后悔，也许他是该弄出点什么来。

将领不惜兵卒折损，也是失格。他若太完好，于里昂热就少了一个能审视自身是否失格的条件。可若要他去故意把自己折腾坏，听起来也太可笑，毕竟刻意人为的，难以记作通达真相与自知之心的路标。

于里昂热会利用他获得什么呢？

而他又在遵从对方的利用时，反得到什么呢？

视线晃着黑色和金色的斑驳，桑克瑞德无法透过它们看清于里昂热的面容。

【14】

“离你想明白这些，还要多久？”

于里昂热的呼吸粗重，喷在男人肩窝刚长好的新肉上。

桑克瑞德谨慎地挪动着，后穴纳入对方的性器。像是给连日来弥漫在屋中的血气刺激得兴奋起来的器官互相亲吻，滋黏出的水声不亚于两人交换唾液时发出的。

“也许仅是眨眼……仅是你说，‘不’的那一刻。”

精灵沿着这一圈新肉啃下牙印，手指则按在男人的侧腹上。那里曾流出一截肠子，被桑克瑞德粗鲁地塞回去，又在赶回目的地时残暴地挂在体外。

桑克瑞德自己已经记不清了，要不是于里昂热提起，他还以为那只是一块被戳伤了的肉。正常来说这种伤肉大多只有坏死的下场，得在干净的环境中直接割掉，静养一段时间等待长齐。当然，不论是哪种结果，过程都不好受，只是他已经习惯了“忘记”，要记得自己得活下来直到达成目的，也得忘记“活下来”本身以免阻碍达成更重要的目的。

或许他总有一天会被交换出去，哪条通往目的地的路上没有这样的交换？没有，没有，没有。他只能在自己成为被交换的筹码、棋子和牌时，去做损失最小的那一个。

到那时，于里昂热大概也该习惯了，该学会说“放心吧，身后交给我来，你可放心”，而不是“有没有哪里受伤”。

“桑克瑞德。”

男人含混应了一声，接着努力全心感受身下抽送上来的快感，为自己被撞击的部位带来的性欲和“被占有”的认知颤抖。他还是看不清于里昂热的眼神，却和以往几次不同，不自觉地想要多看一看。

于里昂热揭开盖在他皮肤上的一块纱布，含着涎液舔弄着底下的黑疤，吮去边缘渗出的血丝。阴茎的抽插并不猛烈，每一下都似乎在品味一种活着的味道，撞在点上又摩擦着，逼得男人昂着脖子，汗水滑过喉结。于里昂热吻去这些水珠，眼下他不打算放过任何一颗能捕捉得到的水珠。舌面划擦着喉结时桑克瑞德绷紧了腿，夹在精灵腰间的膝头难耐地顶上对方的肋侧，求取来一点对身前的抚慰，更多则是身后的填充感。

桑克瑞德刚说“快”，身躯就被翻至背对着精灵同时坐起身来，自下而上顶着尽头，快要刺穿似地疼了一瞬。于里昂热安抚地揉捏他的乳尖，牵引着摆动起来、再逐渐让他自行在阴茎上找准方位，主动干起自己。

“快慢以你为主……你来决定，这时……给你决定。”

桑克瑞德失神地笑了声：“我？”

精灵一面在男人胸前抠出一圈指甲印，另一手紧紧攥住前方挺立的性器，圈出一个小空间，告诉桑克瑞德“你知道该怎么做才能使它快乐”。于是桑克瑞德慢慢抬起臀部又重重地坐下，倒吸着冷气，后脑勺垫在精灵的肩膀上。

“我……啊……”

他试了几次，逐步加快，肠壁还未能吸尽一次刺激，就在第二次冲击中欢愉地挤压着，肠液再随着第三次起伏带出体外，被臀肉和囊袋拍着“啪滋”、“啪滋”的节奏。

桑克瑞德说了半句，便改变主意去追逐于里昂热送到他唇边的手指。他在忘我的状态边缘改换成跪坐的姿势不断前后移动着、又含进于里昂热的手指，实现两边皆被操弄的姿态，蜷起的脚趾勾住床单，身前阴茎滴落的体液被这么揉进布料中。时间长了，他的四肢皆麻木地不知自身所为，只在于里昂热忽然覆上后背的体温里获得新一轮迅急的撞击，这些肢体才食髓知味，放弃一切主动瘫软下来。

他渐渐发不出声，身躯软在床褥里，眼眶湿润却忘了眨动。他也不晓得自己在看哪里，目光呆呆地从房间尽头收回到鼻尖附近的手指上，先是于里昂热修长的手指，再到修长之下略显粗糙的那几根。他的硬挺被遗忘了，只能借用抽插导致的晃动在床单上勉强自慰，而桑克瑞德也无力去搭理它，只要他还有一点神智，就全被用在向后贴紧于里昂热的下腹、抬高臀部接纳性器挺动的行动上。

没长好的伤口上的疤刮着床单，久而久之被刮去大半，扯开一小块软皮，再次渗出血迹。

但也无人理睬。

它仅为欲望得偿时，被付出的最小一块代价。

END.


End file.
